frozen world
by cosbythepup
Summary: its been 5 months since the big thaw with a big blizzard heading towards the town. Anna finds a young girl with brown hair and green eyes that is strange, this girl has powers like Elsa. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN FROZEN
1. Chapter 1

"Amy hurry up we got a bad guy to catch," my best friend terry said.

"all right come on ride on me," i said turning into a cheetah. we caught up to the bad guy in no time and terry hovered the bad guy in the air as i whipped vines around him. the bad guy struggled and broke free. i turned back into a cheetah to knock him over but he disappeared when i was about to leap at him. hissing in frustration i turned into a bat to track him sending echo-waves in the air but couldn't detect him.

"Let me Try." Terry said as she stretched her mind and looked for the villains thoughts and feelings. "they will never find me here," Terry repeated what the villain thought. "this small island of Sandville where no one knows about," Terry said again. "come on lets ask dawn for a transportation." Terry shouted.

"Geez you don't have to shout." I protested. "all right ill call ." I started to say as i got my phone out. "hello Kody yes we need Dawn thanks ill explain everything later and hurry up."

10 seconds later a girl with blond hair showed up "i got here as soon as I can."she said

"Hello Dawn there's no time to waste we need to get to Sandville island and fast" I greeted her with urgency

"Right ok now hold on to me and don't let go." Dawn told us. we hold each others had as tight as we could, there was a blind of flash and i started to slip as a rock hit me. _What is a rock doing here_, i though as to my horror i broke free from Dawns grip and went tumbling around and around into i slammed into snow. I groaned in pain as i tried to get up, but then a wave of darkness swarmed over me as the world went black.

(annas Pov)

Anna walked in the snow as she walked in the blizzard, she was visiting Kris-toff and the trolls, but a sudden blizzard struck the town. it want long before she tripped and fell. _stupid rock_ she thought as she picked herself up,but then again it was to soft to be a rock she went back to to what had tripped her and gasped in shock. Lying there was a shape of a unconscious girl she quickly picked her up and carried the girl to the castle.

"Anna are you ok you shou-"Elsa broke of as she saw the unconscious girl, " Shes luck you were there or else she would be dead and frozen come on lets get her to the fire place and get her some warm blankets." The next day the girl slowly woke up and screamed as she saw Anna and Elsa " It it cant be." she said in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2

(amys pov)

I stared at them in astonishment,_how could it be? " _Its Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!," i squealed with excitement. "I ssss-heard about you and how you almost set up an eternal winter."

"I did set up an eternal winter, not almost."Queen Elsa replied smiling at me.

"Well not really, what I've heard is that it lasted only a few days,so I guess its kind of a eternal winter." I protested.

Queen Elsa opened her mouth to reply back but i wasn't listening my mind drifted of like always. i was still in shock that falling during a teleportation got me to this world. But then again this could be dream since i watched frozen like 20 times. just too make sure i looked around to see anything odd but i didn't see anything so i concluded that this was real.

"Hey child hello your there?" Queen Elsa shouted in my ear breaking of my thoughtd

"errr yeah and you don't have to shout i'm not deaf." i said awkwardly

"i said whats your name?" Queen Elsa replied

" oh ok my name is Amy." i replied

"hello Amy" Queen Elsa said

"hello Amy." Anna repiled

Olaf came in a moment later with Kristoff and Sven "hi i'm Olaf, and i love warm hugs."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven," kristoff greeted me " and who are you?"

" I'm Amy and i'm from far away my family dead and i have no where to go." i answered him

"you can stay at the castle" Elsa told me with sympathy

"that would be great thank you Queen" I replied


End file.
